Picture Perfect
by KaitlynShadowheart
Summary: A day at the amusement park leads Dan and Runo to a photo booth. And we all know what happens in photo booths... Just another cute, silly 1000ish word one-shot. R&R please! :


**This idea came from a dream I had about my best guy friend and I… So, I applied it to Dan and Runo, since they're kinda just like us XD So yeah, the pairing is obviously DanxRuno… And this is just cheesy and silly, like all of my stuff. Annnnd, I don't own Bakugan. **

**Runo's POV**

"WOO!" Dan and I screamed and raised our arms in the front row of the rollercoaster. We were having a fun day at the amusement park with the other original Bakugan Battle Brawlers. When we got off of the rollercoaster, Marucho immediately ran to the nearest trash can and barfed. We all laughed of course, besides Shun who just smirked a little. "So, where to next guys?" I asked.

"Ooh, I wanna do the Ferris wheel! Don't you, Danny?" Julie batted her eyelashes at him. I cringed; from the massive flirtation that Julie was performing AND the thought of being stuck up in the Ferris wheel. Dan must've noticed, because he came to my rescue.

"Uhh, actually Julie, Runo and I made a bet earlier and she lost, so she was just about to buy me a corndog!" I shot him a glance but went along with it anyways.

"Yeah, but you guys go on ahead, we'll be here after." She pouted but they all went to get in the short line. "Thanks Dan, you really saved me there." I exhaled in relief.

"No problem. I know about your fear of Ferris wheels. Your mom told me about the time when you were a little kid and got stuck up at the top of one." I chuckled nervously and felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Then I noticed him staring off and followed his gaze to a food stand.

"C'mon you dork." I pulled out my butterfly wallet and started walking towards it.

"R-Really? You don't have to, you know. I was totally joking." He seemed surprised, which he should have been; It's not often that I offer to buy food for someone, much less for Dan.

"No, no. It's the least I can do. I would NOT have been able to get on that thing." We got to the stand. "One corndog, please?" I paid and handed Dan his food. He ate it quickly, and rather savagely I might add. When he finished, he smiled hugely at me and I grinned when I realized he wasn't aware of the crumbs and mustard on his upper lip. I grabbed a napkin from the counter and wiped it off for him. I smiled on the inside at the redness of his cheeks.

"Uhh… T-Thanks Runo." He stammered.

"You're welcome." I smiled at him, and noticed something nearby behind him. "Ooh, Dan!" I pointed and he turned around.

"What?" He said stupidly.

"The photo booth, dummy! C'mon, I wanna take some pictures!" I said excitedly, and started dragging him towards it.

"Noooo, Runo, do I have to?" He whined.

"Yes! Now shut up and sit down." I shoved him in the booth and sat next to him, pulling the curtain shut. After inserting the right amount of money, I looked over to him. He was making a really angry face, which I couldn't help but laugh at.

So, if you looked at the five frames on the picture strip, it would go like this:

The first one would be me with a huge smile on my face in the middle of laughing next to Dan; who was pouting and trying to look angry with his arms crossed, with a slight smile.

In the second one, you would see Dan sitting up absolutely straight with the reddest face and bulging eyes. Why? Because you would see me with my hand on his knee, lifting myself up the couple inches to peck him on the cheek.

In the third one, Dan and I were just staring at each other, our faces a foot apart and both of us blushing furiously.

But in the fourth frame, Dan and I were much closer. Our lips were inches apart, and he had a slight smirk on his face.

Now the fifth and final frame; my favorite. Most of the picture is Dan's palm, trying to cover the camera. But in between his middle and ring finger, we were kissing. And boy, was it all I dreamed of.

At first it was one short kiss, but that led to another, and another longer one. One long enough for the picture strips to print, ready for someone to pick up outside the curtain. And someone did.

"!" The squeal from outside made us break apart.

Breathlessly, at the same time, we whispered, "Julie." I turned around, and oh, so cautiously stuck my head out of the curtain, Dan's coming right on top of mine. There Julie stood, in the middle of Alice, Shun, and Marucho, holding the pictures. And she had the biggest… smile on her face? They didn't notice us until we both got out and stood in front of them, blushing tremendously. If I could blush anymore, I did when Dan grabbed my hand and we interlocked fingers.

"FINALLY!" Julie screamed at us. "I knew if I kept flirting with him, you'd finally make your move Runo!"

"W-what?" Dan and I both shouted.

"Oh Runo, dear, you didn't ACTUALLY think I'd steal your crush!" I blushed at that and looked away from Dan, but not before catching the smirk he directed at me. "What kind of best friend would that make me?" She threw her arms around me and I used my free hand to hug her back.

"Um... Thanks?" I said confused once she pulled away. Then I looked at Alice. She was smiling at me knowingly. Marucho gave us a double thumbs up and a goofy smile.

"About time, Dan." Shun spoke up.

"Sh-Shut up!" Dan glared at Shun. We all laughed.

"Uh… Julie?" She looked at me. "Could I uh, have those pictures? I think I'm gonna keep them for awhile." I said quietly and smiled sheepishly. She smiled brightly and handed them to me. I held the two identical strips up to look at them and Dan took one.

"I think I'm gonna keep it for a long time, too." He grinned at me, and leaned in to kiss me once more, only to result in another squeal from Julie.

**He… Hehe… Yeah…. So, What do you think? I know it's silly, but that's my style; silly, cheesy, fluff. Btw, the title is courtesy of my good friend OsinR, who was the first to read this. (: She's awesome! And the pic was drawn for me by a friend of mine… If you review, I'd like to know what you think of it! **

**Thanks for reading! Review if you want, favorite maybe? ;) No flames though, they burn my heart. **

**Lots of Love, Kat.**


End file.
